The game of darts is well known and is played internationally. Throughout history there have been numerous variations and various methods of play.
The traditional darts game involves a single or a team of players. A game by which the players try to score points by throwing darts at a target. The target is divided into wedge-shaped areas. The wedges are worth from 1 to 20 points. A player scores 1 to 20 points by hitting different wedges. A regulation dartboard measures 18 inches and is divided into 20 equal sections shaped like wedges of a pie. The object of this tradition game is that a player must score a certain number of points—in most cases 301, 1001, 3001.
The prior art contains a number of different types of games that are played using a traditional circular dartboard. In some cases, the surface of the board has been reconfigured for a specific type of game and in others the game has required that the board have a significantly different surface design and shape. The following examples are cited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,117 is entitled “Football Dart Board Game.” The game-board in this patent consist of three traditional circular boards that have been modified and are to be hung adjacent to one another. Each of the three different boards has target areas that represent specific results for different types of American football plays. The three boards represent offensive plays such as various running, passing and kicking plays, respectively. One of the objects of the invention is that the scores between the two opposing players be indicative of their respective dart throwing and play selection abilities.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,708 is entitled “Dartboard or the Like.” This Design Pat., No. '708 discloses in FIGS. 1 and 2, what appears to be a traditional circular dartboard. However, the target area of the board has been reconfigured to have the appearance of a standard billiards table with six pockets and fifteen billiard balls “racked” into the typical triangle configuration. In addition, FIG. 3 of Design Pat. No. '708 shows essentially the same illustration as FIG. 1 applied to a rectangular board. There is no disclosure as to how a game would be played on the illustrated boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,890 is entitled “Dart Board Game.” The '890 patent discloses a dart game in which the dartboard is subdivided into two separate zones. A number of circular targets are arranged in each zone. A player throws at the targets in the other player's zone. Spaces are marked in each zone of the dartboard for introducing different strategies into the game. Such spaces are usable to increase or decrease the number of darts in the game, or to increase the number of hits required to destruct a circular target. The object of the game is for each player to destroy the other player's targets by throwing darts onto such targets a specified number of times. The winner is the player who first destroys all of the other player's targets. The game disclosed in the '890 patent is limited to two players.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,158 is entitled “Lotto Dart Board.” The dartboard illustrated in Design Pat. No. '158 appears to be a standard circular dartboard, the target area of which has been divided into variously sized and shaped spaces that are randomly numbered from one to forty. The board is illustrated as having an inner and an outer bull target areas. Although no disclosure concerning the board's use is provided, one might speculate that the board is intended to be used by persons who participate in lottery drawings where numbers are randomly drawn to determine a winning combination of numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,437 is entitled “Dart Board and Method of Manufacture.” This patent discloses a traditional circular dartboard comprising a bristle board, inner and outer bull target areas, and radial target areas arranged around the bulls. The novelty of this invention appears to be derived from the interlocking nature of strips that are mounted on the board and which delineate between the different target areas on the board's surface. Formerly, target areas were delineated with heavy gauge wire or non-interlocking strips that were prone to being bent resulting in an alteration of the shapes of the various target areas.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 365,601 is entitled “Dart Board.” The disclosure of this patent is illustrated as a traditional circular dartboard that typically utilize darts with plastic tips. It is also well known in the art that such boards will be equipped with electronic automated scoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,446 is entitled “Covers and Target Pattern Appliqués.” This patent is directed to covers and removable replaceable target patterns appliques for use with standard circular dartboards, archery targets, and the like. The covers allow the user to remove and replace a variety of target patterns. The invention comprises a frame that is attached to a standard circular dartboard, means for holding the frame on the board, and a target pattern to be placed in the frame. Although the disclosure of the '446 patent indicates that target patterns other than traditional dart board designs can be placed on the targets, the disclosure does not include or describe a specific target pattern or any new games that might be played on that target pattern.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 373,147 is entitled “Game Target.” The drawings appear to disclose a specially configured dartboard having the design of a baseball field. Special target areas are designated for home plate, the pitcher's mound, the three bases and left and right fields. The game board further incorporates a scoreboard with designations for one player or team to represent the home team and the opponent(s) to be the visitors. No method of playing a game on the board is disclosed.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 382,600 is entitled “Dart board.” The illustrated board appears to be a traditional circular dartboard that has automated electronic scoring on displays below the board. The illustrations of the board suggest that plastic tipped darts are used as is well known in the art for these types of dart game-boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,885 is entitled “Method and Apparatus for a Game.” The game involves throwing darts onto specially designed dartboard. The board is subdivided into different targets each having a number of point areas. Each target is associated with a specific player although only the player knows the identity of his or her target. During the game, players take turns throwing darts at the targets. When a dart lands on a target's point area, the points are scored against that target. When a target's score reaches or exceeds a set elimination value, the player associated with that target is eliminated from the game. Further, during the game, a player may identify his or her target after their score exceeds a set ‘FESSUP™’ value. After identifying one's own target, the player can deduct points from his or her score by landing darts in his or her own target point areas.
None of the aforementioned prior arts, either singularly or combined teach or render obvious the invention described and claimed herein. While each of the aforementioned existing games may be effective for their intended purposes, each of the prior board games are deficient in the educational elements that make a game beneficial to both children and adults. Failure to adequately challenge individuals to learn and increase their knowledge is a common problem with such conventional dart games. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by setting forth a learning system for educating participants on a specific subject and thus adds a new dimension to the existing games. More specifically, the present invention has a game board displaying various specifically designed shapes that depict the subject that the facts/questions are to be answered to teach different lessons and to score points.
In addition, the present unique strategy and game board of this learning system provides an educational stimulus. This present invention enables players to gain confidence in their skills in various subjects and will provide a solid foundation upon which they continue to build their knowledge and confidence in that subject area. The present invention also provides a strategy and a scoring system that allows participation by players of all ages at the same time.